


Recurring fate

by Narinke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5216381/chapters/12026819">Перевод фанфика "Ayakashi"</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recurring fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ayakashi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207694) by kyogre. 



> [Перевод фанфика "Ayakashi"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5216381/chapters/12026819)


End file.
